


Of Fools & Kings

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Piece Chapter 769, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Doflamingo's thoughts during Chapter 769.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fools & Kings

_The age of pirates chasing silly dreams is over!_

I've always wanted his respect. He was this strong pirate with people who looked up to and trusted him without a shadow of a doubt. He had this… power; this well-deserved, arrogant power that you just had to acknowledge and admire. That's why I looked up to him.

_I have no use for weaklings on my crew…_

He left a comfortable life to become a pirate, right? Because it was “boring”. He willingly left a rich life – one I've _killed_ trying to return to – for one of infamy and lawlessness! of so called evil and mutiny! Ha! Some brains he has…

_We won’t lose! To anyone!_

I wanted to follow him, even if that meant I had to be his underling and always in his tall, long, _long_  shadow. I wanted to follow him because he was the pride of the North Blue – _hell_! of the whole Grand Line. He's what every pirate should be: strong, sickeningly cruel, unwilling to bend to any and everyone. He was our idol! But that – _everything_ – ended when he turned against us…

_I’ll set you free! As free as you used to be!_

He already proved himself to be a weakling. Once that happened, there was no place on my crew for him. From the beginning, I knew that. Even with that tribute of Sky Island gold and my promise of inclusion, there was no way he’d be allowed to be a part of the Family. Once a weakling, always a weakling. And he proved himself to be one yet again in that ring of gladiators and Fighting Fish.

_I know the extent of my own misery…_

I’ve always known he was a bad man, a cruel one at that. I knew that from the very beginning. He is a pirate after all. (There are no “good” pirates; their evil only varied on a scale.) I wanted to have his strength and power, an ounce of his ironclad confidence, the ability to strike fear into the very hearts and souls of those he walked past. He was the man I looked up to, even if he didn't have a second thought about tossing me away. I made a promise to follow him, and a promise is a man’s pride. I can never go against it, even if it costs me my life. Maybe in death, he’ll give me that one ounce of respect I’ve always wanted from him. Maybe.

  _Fools have their own foolish ways of doing_ _things...!_


End file.
